


Angry

by bothlightanddarkness



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothlightanddarkness/pseuds/bothlightanddarkness
Summary: "I just like to talk to Sora. Even if it's on paper." Kairi uses letters as a way to cope with her grief. Part of the collection "Saying Goodbye-Letters to Sora". Post KH3. Sokai soraxkairi





	Angry

Sora,

 

I’ve heard that time is supposed to heal all wounds. But maybe there are just some wounds that cannot be healed. I think the wound from losing you is one of those.

 

In the time that has passed in your absence, I have felt tired, I have felt hurt, I have felt broken. I thought I had gone through every emotion one could possibly feel after losing someone.

 

But now, I feel angry.

 

I’m angry at myself.

 

I’m angry at the others.

 

I’m angry at the universe.

 

I’m angry at fate.

 

And I’m angry at you.

 

I’m angry that you believed my life was worth more than yours. I’m angry that you made the decision that I will have to live the rest of forever without you. I’m angry that you knew the consequences and the risks that came with saving me and you did it anyway. I’m angry at you for leaving. And I’m angry at you for not coming back.

 

I’m angry that my feelings for you are only intensifying the pain I feel without you. I’m angry that I love you and never told you. I’m angry I will never hear it back.

 

I’m angry that you will never know peace. I’m angry that you will never come home. I’m angry that you won’t grow old with Riku and I on the Islands like you wanted.

 

Most importantly, I’m angry that you deserved happiness more than anyone else and this is what you got instead.

 

 


End file.
